Fatal Attraction
by Ashely Ruiz
Summary: Amir and Assef had always been enemies. But when hatred turns to something more, lives will change and nothing will ever be the same again. "We're the same, you and I. You nursed with him, but you're my twin."
1. Chapter 1

OMG! I'm so excited! I have a manga App on my phone and I can also download a Fan fiction App! Why didn't anybody tell me this sooner? Anyway, aside from my amazing discovery I've decided to start writing the Assef and Amir Fan fiction. Umm, it won't be that good. So prepare to be overcome by my dark and sadistic humor.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Amir sat in his classroom bored to death. It was an amazingly hot day-hotter than normal- and that was saying something, it was mid-July and the middle of the third trimester just when the classes were starting to lose their appeal.

The mullah sat in his desk rocking back and forth in a creaky chair, fanning himself with a folded newspaper while he lectured on why the Koran forbid Muslims from walking to someone`s house without taking off their sandals.

Amir didn't know who he was lecturing to, the walls or the flies buzzing around his head. It wasn't hard to notice that none of his classmates were paying much attention to him whatsoever. In fact, most of them were either sleeping or playing some sort of game where they tried to knock each other's pencil off the table with a small pebble. It wasn`t very exciting, but Amir wasn't doing anything productive either. He was just sitting in his desk daydreaming. As of late his mind was preoccupied with other thing, things he shouldn't have been thinking about but was.

He sat in his desk writing a fictional story about a brave knight traveling on a journey towards a majestic forest to find a legendary sword to overthrow the evil king, the knight's father. But he couldn't concentrate entirely, he couldn't even think of a good reason for the knight to want to overthrow his father. He just kept thinking about the same person. Why Amir kept thinking about him, he had no clue.

That person was Assef, the local bully and his and Hassan`s archenemy. He was so cruel and nasty. He constantly taunted Ali, Hassan's father and even made snobbish and racist remarks towards Hassan all the time. He even criticized Baba, Amir's father, for having such ugly servants. Amir hated and feared Assef for years, ever since he saw him. He never had the courage to stand up to him, only Hassan would. He still remembers the time that Hassan threatened Assef with a slingshot, telling him if he didn't leave them alone he would make Assef be known as the One-Eyed Assef.

That aside, Amir secretly admired Assef. He was cruel, yes but at least he had the courage to stand up for what he believed in. And Assef wasn't one to back down from anything. All the fights he did outside the courtyard are testament to that. He wasn't a coward like him. He was jealous of Assef for that.

The school bell rang and a collective sigh of relief was heard from the students. Amir quickly stood up and got his things and ran out the door ignoring the odd stares of his teacher, he couldn't take being there anymore. He needed some fresh air. He stepped outside into the courtyard, blinded by the intense rays of the sun and shielded his eyes. He tried to blink repeatedly to regain his vision but eventually it cleared and he just decided to walk towards the wall, where a large roof created a nice shade under the intense sun. It was a perfect place to eat, where he could think and not be disturbed by other kids.

He went and sat down and pulled out his lunch which was a few pieces of naan with pomegranate jelly. Hassan had made and packed his lunch that morning. He was sure if Hassan could write he would probably put a little note that would say, "Have a great day Amir agha." Amir couldn't help but smile kindly. However the smile quickly faded away.

"Well look who it is." Amir inwardly cringed. He knew all too well the owner of that voice. He lifted his gaze to see a group of three older boys looming over him. Assef stood in the center. Directly blocking the sharp rays of the sun, making it look like if he had a halo around his head, like a fallen angel. Kamal stood to his left while Wali stood to the right.

"I can't believe you would eat anything made by those Hazaras of yours. Babalu and his son will probably infect you with their ugliness." Assef said. Kamal and Wali snickered in the back.

"That's not possible. To transfer one`s ugliness to another person, that's is." Amir stated. Assef raised eyebrows, skepticism in his eyes.

"Not possible, huh? Well look at your hare lipped lap dog. I heard his mother was quite beautiful but he apparently didn't inherent her beauty instead his father ugliness." Amir couldn't argue. Couldn't or wouldn't was more like it. He shifted his place on the floor wondering what Assef would do next. Kamal and Wali were getting anxious. Assef stood there seemingly unaware of the discomfort around him, It wasn't like him to just stay there doing nothing, suddenly he crouched down and grab the pieces of naan from Amir`s hand.

Amir jumped back in surprise at the unexpected assault. Assef, naan in hand, started shredding the bread into small pieces and threw them in the direction of the courtyard. Small grey pigeon started to gather around and pecked at the sweet bread. Once finished Assef brushed his hands and slowly turned back to face Amir.

"There," he said, "Now you won't be contaminated by those ugly Hazaras." He crouched down and put his face inches away from Amir`s own. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours. Now would we?"

Amir slowly felt the blush creeping up to his cheeks. Assef smirked wickedly and stood up. "If you ever want to spend time in decent company, you always know where to find me." He turned around and started to walk away, Wali and Kamal trailing after him.

The bell rang and Amir still sat there, red as a tomato and sweating profusely. Anybody who just happened to pass a glance in his direction would think that he was dying of heat. In reality Amir was just dying of embarrassment. So why then did his heart pound so loudly?

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Mullah: The Arabian word for teacher.

Naan: A piece of flat bread usually eaten with every meal.

Agha: Honorary term for sir.

Babalu: Mean boogie man and was also a name used by Assef to ridicule Ali.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Amir sat in Baba`s office doing his homework. The radio sitting on the top shelf was softly playing a slow static of music barely audible in the background. Baba was sitting in his desk smoking a large cigar, thick plumes of smoke puffing from his face. He was reading a newspaper, tightly held by his bear like hands. He wore small brown framed glasses, it helped him see better. It was all peaceful, only Amir`s scribbling could be heard and the small music of the radio when Baba broke the silence.

"Today i talked to an unexpected person. Can you guess who it was?" His booming voice was overheard in the quiet office.

"No," Amir said not lifting his hard from his textbook.

"Who was it?"

"It was Mr. Mahmood." Amir`s head shot up. Mr. Mahmood was Assef` s father.

"Really? You were talking to him? About what?" Amir asked lifting his head up.

What's wrong with me? Amir thought. Why do i get this way when i think about him.

"We were talking about his new business proposals. He has recently gotten a bit of a finical gain. He had been working hard on a new project and it seems that his hard work has finally paid off. When I saw him this morning, I congregated him on all his success. He told me that with all the added gain he has recently added a new section to his home and has even built a brand new volleyball court in his yard. He also mentioned that Assef has been talking a lot about your new friendship and asked if you ever wanted to come over and play volleyball it would be fine."

Amir remained silent. He wasn't sure what to say at all. The proposal of going to Assef's home was terrifying and exciting all at the same time. He felt confused all of the sudden. Why did he feel excited? It was at that moment that Amir noticed that Baba had stopped reading his newspaper and was looking at Amir.

"So what do you think?" Amir really couldn't see Baba's face. It was obscured by the smoke of his cigar.

"I think that its great news that Mr. Mahmood got a promotion. It would be nice to go and play with Assef Jan." Amir couldn't quite believe the words that had come out of his mouth.

Baba smiled at Amir. There was nothing more that Amir could do now.

"Then it's decide, Mr. Mahmood and I are going to a dinner being held for a mutual colleague of ours next week. I'll drive you to his house and leave you there while Mr. Mahmood and I go to the feast. Is that okay with you, Amir jan?"

Amir forced a fake smile and said, "Yes, that would be fun."

Fun indeed.

* * *

Amir and Hassan sat under their pomegranate tree on the hill next to the cemetery. Hassan was sitting on a rock beside Amir, pomegranate seeds spread all over the ground. Amir was sitting under the same tree reading a large brown book. He wasn't really reading, he was thinking about his conversation with Baba and how he was going to go to Assef's house tomorrow. He was filled with dread.

"What's wrong Amir Agha?" Hassan asked. His face was filled with worry. "You've been silent all day."

Amir debated whether to tell or not to tell Hassan. He knew what Hassan's reaction was going to be. He would argue and say that Amir shouldn't go.

But he can't do anything about it, Amir thought. Baba would get upset if I suddenly backed out. With that in mind, Amir decided to tell Hassan what was going to happen. And as excpected Hassan broke out in a cry.

"You can't go to his house, Amir Agha! Assef is cruel but smart. He'll lure you into a trap and you will get hurt. Then he'll say it was just an accident. I can't let that happen to you Amir Agha. Besides I'm sure he's still angry about what happened last time. He won't be kind to you at all." Hassan said.

The last time that Hassan mentioned was when they all crossed paths alone in an alley and Hassan threated Assef so that he would leave them alone or else he would use his slingshot to make Assef be known as One-eyed Assef.

"I know," Amir said. "But I can't do anything about it. Baba would get upset with me, and I already promised."

"Fine then, I'll go with you." Hassan said brightly, his newly repaired mouth opened with glee. "That way I can protect you."

"No!" Amir yelled. Hassan flinched back at the unexpected shout. Amir took a quick breath, realizing what he just did. He didn't know why he reacted the way he did. "No you can't go. You won't be welcomed. Besides don't you need to help Ami with the weeding tomorrow?"

Hassan looked down at the ground in defeated. He kicked the loose pomegranate seeds with the heel of his shoes. His eyes were filled with sorrow and Amir couldn't help but feel a bit of pain from the look on Hassan's eyes. He felt guilty and regretted what he said immediately. Hassan would never really be able to do the things that he could, he shouldn't remind him. But still he was in the end just a Hazara, so it shouldn't matter. But Hassan quickly looped up into Amir's eyes. Their eyes meet.

"Fine, Amir Agha." He said. "But you promise me that you will try your best to be careful. Don't let Assef hurt you, promise?"

"I'll try my best." And just like that it was all over and the guilt disappeared and all Amir could think about was what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Yesterday had come faster than expected. It was on that beautiful Saturday morning when Amir would have to face the beast. It was ironic that the day was so beautiful; the sky over Kabul was just a beautiful bright azure blue. White clouds floated overhead. The large mountains were ever so tall and imposing as they loomed over the town.

It's so nice today, I should be sitting outside finishing my new story, Amir said. He sat in the passenger seat of his fathers' mustang. Amir could barely eat today, he skipped breakfast and said a quick briskly goodbye to Hassan. He couldn't face him today.

Hassan, before saying goodbye said that he would pray for Amir's safely.

I doubts that's going to save me, thought Amir.

Baba got in the car and soon they were off.

A few blocks up the road, they entered the Bararen Lane. Amir could easily see Assef's house now. It was in the middle of the street with large bricks walls surrounding it. Amir noticed that there was a lemon tree inside; it was so large that it could be seen over the wall. A larger wrought iron gate was locking the enclosure.

Bab turned to enter and a servant opened the gates from inside. They drove their way through the long paved driveways. The lawn was neatly cut and taken care of and a beautiful healthy fresh shade of green. The house looked a lot like Amir's except the roof was blue.

Similar to the shade of blue of Assef's eye, Amir thought.

Baba stopped at the entry way. A large man and a women stood in the center waiting for them. Mr. Mahmood was a tall, slim man. He had dark brown hair and same eyes. What was astonishing was the dark thick mustache that he had, it made him look tough. The woman next to him was petite and slim with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. I guess that's where Assef got his looks from, Amir thought.

Baba and Amir got out of the car.

"As-salam alaykum," Baba said to Mr. and Mrs. Mahmood.

"As-salam alaykum," they repeated in unison. Baba shook Mr. Mahmood's hand and kissed Mrs. Mahmood check softly.

"So, this must be Amir jan," Mrs. Mahmood said. Her voice was light and sweet. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Amir responded nervously.

"Well I think it's time to be going now," Mr. Mahmood broke the silence, "The feast is going to be held right outside Kabul so we should leave now if we plan to make it in time."  
"Very well." Baba said. He turned towards Amir and said, "Have a nice time and behave yourself. I'll be back to pick you up at 7."

"Yes Baba." Amir whispered. Amir wished that Baba didn't use that tone. It sounded like he was scolding him beforehand.

Mr. Mahmood and Baba said their farewells and entered Baba's car and Amir saw them drive away.

"Come," Mrs. Mahmood said. "I'll show you where the new volleyball court was built. They went around the house to the backyard; there Amir could see that Assef's family had a pool. They are probably one of the few families that had one. Assef's father was a supporter of Daoud Khan, the king's cousin who had overthrown him a few years ago. Because of that the Mahmood family was considerably favored.

On the other side of the pool stood the volleyball court. Amir suddenly noticed that there was somebody laying down in one of the lounge chairs near the pool. It was Assef. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but swim trunks. Amir stopped in his tracks. He gulped audibly.

"Assef," Mrs. Mahmood said, not noticing that Amir had stooped walking.

"Amir jan is here."

Assef stirred in the chair. "Really?" Assef asked.

Assef turned towards Amir. He took off the sunglasses that he wore and Amir could see his eyes. They were a sparkling blue.

"Amir jan, it's so good to see you again." Assef said with a grin. There was a look in his eyes that Amir couldn't quite understand. Was it …glee? No, not glee exactly. More like the type of glee you can get from getting away from doing something wrong.

"Assef, I'm going out for a bit alright. I don't think that's a problem right?" Mrs. Mahmood asked.

"Its fine, madaar." Assef said lazily. He got up and stared to put on the sandals near the chair.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Amir Jan." she said to Amir smiling. "Have fun."

She turned around and left. Have fun. Her words echoed in Amir's mind. He stood their alone. No Baba, no Hassan, no Rahim Kahn, no Mrs. Mahmood. Nobody stood in between him and Assef. The school bully. His worst enemy. I'm in his territory, Amir thought.

Welcome to the belly of the beast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well?" Assef said impatiently. He was staring at Amir with his dark blue eyes that Amir couldn't help but stare at. They were so beautifully and bright, almost like just staring at the sky in Kabul. It made it even harder to stop staring at them.

"Well what?" Amir said coming out of his stupor after a while.

"Are you just going to stand there all day like a donkey or are you going to come with me?" he said irritably. He put his hand on his waist and turned towards Amir.

"Where's Kamal and Wali? I thought you would have invited them. We can't play volleyball by ourselves." Amir said feeling stupid all the sudden.

"Kamal had something to do. I don't know what Wali is doing nor do I care. Besides I thought it would be more fun if it was just the both of us." he said walking over to Amir, a smirk in his face.

Assef was two years older than Amir, and that somehow made all the difference in how they looked, compared to each other. He was at that stage where he was leaving childhood and entering adulthood. He was skinny but still muscular, and his body was so tanned due to the constant sunbathing. He was the opposite of Amir, in so many ways.

"What are we going to do then? We can't play volleyball with just two people." Amir said uncomfortably being so close to Assef, all alone, with no one around them to stop Assef from doing anything he really wanted.

"I was thinking we could go swimming." He said smirking that evil grin.

Just an excuse to drown me, Amir thought in his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I didn't bring my swim trunks and I don't know how to swim anyway." Amir said embarrassed. It was true that Baba hadn't taught him how to swim yet, it wasn't like he hadn't tried .

"You don't know how to swim? Pathetic! Your father was a great swimmer." Amir looked down ashamed and blushing slightly. He knew Baba was a great swimmer; it was just another thing that reminded him that he was nothing like Baba.

"I guess I could teach you. I'll lend you some shorts. I probably still have some old ones. Come on!" Assef headed in the direction of his house and Amir followed him silently behind. They entered through the back door. The inside of Assef's house was nice and cozy; something he didn't really associate with Assef.

They climbed up some stairs to the second floor and turned to the right. Assef's room was the second one on the left. The door standing in between the room was a dark red wood. Amir gulped as he went inside, following Assef as he went inside the room. Amir was extremely suprised by what he saw. One thing he noticed was that Assef's room was much larger. Larger than Amir's by a long shot. It was almost as big as Baba's study.

Another thing Amir noticed was that large mahogany desk and the large poster of Hitler above it. He frowned at the sight of it. A four-poster bed stood on the left of the room. A Persian carpet covered the floor. The curtains, the walls even Assef's bed sheets were blue. The room seemed to fit him somehow.

Amir walked deeper inside Assef's room with a sense that he shouldn't be in there. Assef walked past him and headed towards a closet near the bed. Assef started to rampage around in his closet, taking out small boxes filled with clothes.

"I've outgrown most of my stuff so my madaar is packing up all my old clothes and putting them in the attic." His voice was distant coming from the closet. He poked his head out. "Don't just sit there like a servant sit down somewhere." He screeched.

Amir eyes startled and he noticed he was just standing in the middle of the room so he obeyed and sat gingerly on the bed.

"Found it!" Assef called out from the closet. He came out holding a pair of brown slim shorts. He threw them towards Amir who failed to catch it and ended up getting smacked in the face. He pulled them off.

"Um thanks," Amir said blushing. He looked at the shorts, they seemed like his size.

"Just change quickly." Assef said and leaned on the wall near the closet.

"Where's the bathroom so I can go change?" Amir asked.

"What? Just change here." Assef said.

"But-" Amir began

"Now! Hurry up! We're both guys, aren't we? "Assef said. He had that twinkle in his eyes again. Amir gulp.

Amir started to take off his shoes and then his sock. Then he unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He took it off and started to fold it neatly. Assef was being to lose his patience quickly.

"Hurry up! We don't have all day! "Assef said

Amir jumped and hurried up and started to unbutton his pants. He left them half off when he reached for the short and took off his pants, his face blusing, trying to look at Assef's smiling face and began to pull the shorts over his underwear.

"What are you doing? You're going to put the short with your underwear on? Don't be stupid! Take them off and then put on the shorts!" Assef said.

"I don't want to, "Amir said. "Why can't I just where the shorts over them? It won't make a difference. "

"I said take them off," Assef said menacingly. "What? Are you afraid to show your nakedness? It's okay I'm sure it's not that small."

Amir froze. "What did you just say?" He asked in shocked.

Assef's grin became wider.

"I said I don't think it's that small. It's okay. You're only a small boy. I doubt you would be as developed as a man like me." Assef said humor in his eyes.

"What?!" Amir screamed. "You're sick."

"Oh Am I?" Assef said quietly. "Then take off your boxers and show me him wrong." Amir stood there not only what to do. Maybe he should've run but Assef was blocking the door, a glare in his eyes; he was starting to lose his patients again.

"If you won't show me then I'll make you." At the moment he lunch at Amir. Amir tried to get out of the way but he was too slow and Assef took his arm, impending him down to his feet. He tried to stand up, but he fell, this time taking Assef with him but the assault wasn't letting up. The pain was exhilarating to Amir. Then with free hands, Assef start to remove Amir's boxers. Amir tried to wiggle up out of the grip but it was too tight. "Stop! Amir yelled almost begging.

"Fine." Assef said "Your still too much of a baby anyway."

Assef stood up and threw Amir to the floor, not enough to hurt them but just enough to get him off. Amir landed when audible plop on the floor he grabbed his stomach grateful that he was still partly covered.

"Hurry up and change." Assef said "I'll be waiting by the pool." He gracefully turned around and left, slamming the door behind him. Amir was left of the floor, visibly shaken, but he got up change and relunctualy followed after. Filled with dread Amir was sure he would die in that pool.

Amir walked outside the house. The sun was shining brightly so he covered his eyes and squint to be able to find Assef. Assef was in the same chair he has been in earlier. Amir walks towards him.

"Finally," Assef said. "Took you long enough."

Amir remained silent, not wanting to irritate him and not having anything to say in return.

"Okay. Let's get started. "Assef said. "First, tell me everything you know about swimming. Anything at all. "

"I don't know anything. "Amir said upset. He stared at the ground, his finger intertwined nervously.

"Nothing at all?" Assef said. "Not even the dog paddle or how to hold your breath?"

Amir just shook his head

"Have you ever been to the beach or even played in the River?" Assef said exasperated.

"I once played in the River next to my Kala Hashanah's house. Then I almost drowned and Baba had to jump in and save me."

"Can't you do anything other than just read all day?" "Assef said mockingly.

"I write to!" Amir said defensively.

Assef sneered. "You not a man! You don't even act like a real boy"

Amir felt a pain in his chest. Assef sounded too much like Baba at that moment for his liking.

"Let's see if I can teach you anything. Let's get in the pool." Assef jumped in the pool and waited for Amir to follow. But Amir just stood there. To filled with fear and dread to move.

"Get in here already!" Assef yelled. "I'm only going to take you far enough so you can float around!"

Amir swallowed hard and climbed down the ladder that was next to him. When he was finally in he noticed that the water only rose a few inches above his chest. He let out a sigh of relief and wanted his way to near Assef's side. The water only touched a few inches above his weight.

"Okay. The first thing that I want to show you. You do know how to float right? It's very simple just lie back in the water and stretch out your arms. Keep your back arched slightly. When you feel the water touching your ears, don't panic. Just breathe slowly and stay calm like this." Assef then spread his arms and gently lay back on the water.

He raised his legs and arched his back slightly. He stayed that way for a minute until he stood back, shaking water from his air. "Now you try." He told Amir.

Amir tried to copy what he saw and slowly lay back while lifting his legs. He breathed calmly but started to panic a little when he noticed he was sinking. "Stay calm and arch your back." Assef instructed.

Amir did as he was told but he still had trouble staying afloat. He soon gave up and stood up.

"Not bad for your first try." Assef said. "Now this time I'm going to help you. I want you to lie back while I hold you."

"What?!" Amir screamed.

"I'm not allegedly going to hold you. You idiot. I'm just going to support you while you float but I'm eventually going to let go so you have to be prepared. "

Amir nodded his head.

"Okay."

He did as he was told while Assef spread out his arms in front of him to keep Amir more sturdy. They stayed like that for a while. Amir floating while Assef was gently holding him up. Amir felt a slight ticklish sensation on his lower back when Assef's hands made contact on his skin. They felt warm and soft somehow. He started to get drowsy and began to close of his eyes. He began to drift away while Assef slowly started to let go. Amir didn't realize what was happening until the water covered his nose. He panicked and gaps only to intake water instead the oxygen that he was accustomed to.

He splashed up the water, coughing and spluttering.

Assef stood motionless and watched. "I told you that I was going to let go and to be ready." he said what no trace of emotion.

Amir didn't respond. His throat was sore from all the coughing and the chlorine.

"OK, now let's do it again, and you better be prepare this time." Assef warned.

Amir nodded, his eyes filled with tears. They took up the position again. Amir floating, while Assef gently supporting him. He eventually let go again but this time Amir was prepared. He managed to stay afloat for three full minutes until he got tired. He stood up and Assef said "That was perfect. Now try to do it all by yourself. "

And Amir did do it by himself and managed to stay afloat for a long time. Satisfied, Assef began to teach Amir to stroke, then kick, then how to move his head from side to side to breathe, and finally, while supporting his stomach, he made him do all three movements in unison. Both Assef and Amir were really tired. Amir more so because of all the exercise he was doing.

"You're halfway there but I'm tired and hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and get something to eat."

Amir nodded and they both got out of the water and went inside. It was nearly evening now and the wind was starting to blow. In a couple of hours the sun would be setting.

"We better hurry. I want to finish before my Madaar comes home." Assef said.

They went back into the water and Assef told them him to try to swim on his own. "Just trust yourself forward and then do the moment I showed you." Assef said.

Amir jumped forward then began to paddling kick would his arms and legs. He got very far though. He soon began to sink. He got up and looked at Assef.

"Just keep practicing." He said.

And Amir tried and tried and tried. After his eight time, he was almost about to call it quits but then he thought about Baba. About thought about how proud he would be if he learned that his son could swim. And learned in one day. Then he took a big deep breath and with that picture in mine, Amir jumped forward and began to swim. Actually swim! He swam for a few meters and then stopped. He looked over to Assef and saw that he was actually smiling. He gave thumbs up like in those American movies he and Hassan watch in Aryara Theater.

He swam for a few more laps then stopped and went back to Assef.

"Now let's go to the deep end and play"

Amir's smile faded. He wasn't so sure about going to the deep end. Assef poked him in the chest and said

"What? Now that you know how to swim you don't have the balls to go to the deep end?" Assef mocked Amir.

"I remember how proud you are my father was when I learned how to swim and dived to the deep in all by myself. He called all his friends and said how much of a man I was becoming."

Amir couldn't help but think how Assef was just saying all that to manipulate him. The sad part was that it was actually working and Assef knew it.

Assef began to grin evilly. He's so weak and helpless. It's so cute when he's confused. With what? Assef was confused and it showed. He was no stranger to his feelings about boys but he never suspected that he would feel the way towards Amir. It always made him mad when he saw Amir with that hare-lipped Hazara boy. He would make Amir his, only his.

Assef woke up from his daydream.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Amir asked.

"I asked if we're going to go to the deep and are you going to stand there and stare at me with that idiotic face of yours"

Amir walked towards the deep of the pool followed by Assef. Amir stopped at the edge anxiously. He was too afraid and he didn't know what to do. He Jan around to save an irritated SF.

"Just jump in and swim!" he barked.

Without turning back Amir took a big breath and jumped. He landed in the water and began to swim with all his might. He managed to swim but he was still tired from before. He couldn't stay afloat for too long. The floor was too far away. Once more panic overtook him. He began to thrash around, trying to grab something. Amir couldn't take it anymore; he began to sink and plunged into the abyss

Assef was still on land watching as Amir tried and failed to steady himself. At first he thought that Amir was playing around trying to fool him so that he would come to rescue him only to be or maybe Amir was just pretending so he could then claim to be sick and ask to stop. People had tried to fool Assef before but this was no joke or game. It was real. And as soon as Amir went under is when Assef reacted.

He dove into the water and swam towards Amir. He took a deep breath and dove under. There was Amir floating meekly at the bottom. He didn't seem to be breathing so Assef swam down and grabbed him by the waist. Amir was slightly conscious and later on in his dream he would recall the image of Assef saving him. His blonde hair floating in the water, his body illuminate by the ethereal light of that water world, and his eyes, those piercing blue eyes, that locked with his own, bore into his soul. And the most of all the precious moment when Assef leaned in and kissed him. And then-darkness.

Amir wasn't sure that what had just happened had been real or just an illusion produced his oxygen deprived brain. He was slowly coming into himself. He could feel the warm, smooth marble underneath him. The cool breeze flowing through his hair and gently caressing his skin. The soft light that was quickly fading away and I soft warm pressure on his lips.

Now that was something that was out of place. He slowly opened his eyes to have his vision blocked by a lock of blond hair. He moved slightly and made a sound of protest. Assef sat up and stared into Amir's face. He said nothing and his expression gave no emotion. But there was something in his eyes, something that Amir had never seen before-it was longing. Assef lifted his hand and began to stroke Amir's cheek, almost tenderly.

"You gave me quite scare, Amir jan." he said. "Never do that again."

His voice wasn't raised above a whisper but there was no denying what the sentence was. It was an order, a command, and also a reprimand. Amir couldn't believe what his senses were telling him. He came to the conclusion that he was either dead or in a coma as Hassan had feared. It was neither. Assef cupped Amir's cheek and slowly lowered his face only inches from Amir's. His hot breath fell on Amir's parted lips. And Amir, in a flash second, lifted his head just enough for their lips to meet. Assef's lips were soft but firm.

Slowly Assef began to move his lips, urging Amir to open his mouth. Amir complied and Assef began to kiss, to suck, and to play with Amir's mouth. And Amir moaned, ever so slightly, giving Assef the final signal that he needed. He slid his tongue into Amir's mouth like a snake, feeling all of the crevices and counters within.

He found Amir's tongue and slowly stroked it, edging into movement. Amir began to move out of his own will. He wrapped his arms around Assef's neck while Assef Amir's torso, lifting him up into a sitting position. Their lips never and they began to kiss in tandem. Assef calling the shots and Amir moving in to comply.

Assef was beside himself. He had actually dreamt about this once. He even tasted the same as in his dream. Like pomegranates. Amir smelled and tasted like pomegranates. That delicious fruit that was the symbol of lovers and passion. They stayed that way for a while. But they needed to breath and broke apart.

They panted in happy contentment. Suddenly Assef look at Amir and said.

"You can't tell anyone about this. You understand?" Amir too deep in a daze said.

"Hmm. Why not?"

At that moment the soft, almost tender Assef, was replaced by a cold evil beast. The change was so drastic that Amir wouldn't have believed it except for the fact that he had experienced it in his own skin. Assef grabbed Amir's hair and pulled down hard. Amir's head snapped back and he cried out in pain.

"You will not tell anyone about this. You understand?" Assef said his voice icy cold. Amir didn't respond. Assef pulled harder and lowered his head.

"You will not talk. Understand?" he said. His eyes were as cold as daggers. Amir swallowed, choking back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I will not talk." he said meekly.

"You won't what?" Assef said almost pulling Amir's hair out. He cried softly and answered.

"I won't talk Assef agha. Whatever you say."

"Good." Assef answered in return, letting go of Amir's hair and kissing him lightly.

"Now you are mine."

* * *

Hey there, sorry it took so long but school is getting busy. But I'm thankful and happy people are enjoying the story also i know this chapter isnt perfect so if you see any mistakes what so ever, please tell me. So thanks for all the kind reviews and messages, untill next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a hot and humid mid-afternoon and Amir was still in bed. Thin rays of sunlight shone through the closed curtains. The room was very still and silent. The sound of Baba's radio could be heard through the walls. Downstairs the clangs and bangs of Ali and Hassan working in the kitchen could be heard.

'They're probably making lunch.' Amir thought to himself.

As if on cue his stomach began to grumble loudly. He was really hungry, now that he thought about it he hadn't eaten all day. His head was swarming with all sort of different thoughts. Amir hadn't done anything but lay in his bed all week. The only times he came out was when he had to go to school, he would come home, and immediately go to his room. Ali, Baba, and Hassan had asked him what was wrong all week. 'Nothing's wrong', he'd say. But it was all a lie. His mind was too preoccupied with the events that had happened the previous week.

A week ago he had kissed Assef. He still couldn't believe it. It seemed more like a dream or a nightmare than reality. Nothing was going to be the same anymore. He would have thought the idea preposterous if he had not lived it in the flesh, had he not felt the soft lips on his own, his warm breath on his flushing checks. That kiss had opened a door to a world that Amir had only had glimpses of or faint ideas about. It was the world of relationships. (Dum-Dum-Dumm!)

Amir was only twelve years old and had already had that embarrassing 'talk' with Baba. It had been a gruesome ordeal. Amir was sitting across from Baba at the latter's desk. Sweating profusely, heart beating rapidly, he stared at his hands for the most part, stealing random glances at Baba. And for the first time, Baba too, seemed nervous. It was such a strange sight, it made him almost happy had he not been in such a position. Baba gulped, played around with a cup of Brandi in his hands, twirling left to right, studying the light that would bounce of the diamond motif carved into the glass. He took a hanker-chief form his breast pocket and wiped his brow. Taking a swing of Brandi he took a deep breath and began the horrible speech.

It made him feel, closer to Baba, but this wasn't the way that he wanted to feel connected to him. It made him nervous but what he was feeling wasn't normal.

In science class he had learned about the human anatomy and the changes one undergoes during puberty. But he wasn't sure what was happening to him. It wasn't something physical; it was more of an emotional shift that had taken place within him. It was normal for boys to like girls, but for a boy to like another boy? That was unheard of. Or, at least, not something that one tended to hear being discussed at the bazaar. Amir had read books like that. Secrets books that had once belonged to his mother but that were supposed to be hidden. Amir had discovered them two years ago when Ali and Hassan had been cleaning out the garage one day. He had taken them without Baba's permission. He knew it was wrong and he would get punished severely, but he needed something of his mother. Something he could hold and help him know who is mother was. So he went into Baba's room and inside the bottom drawer he found a stack of old papers. He looked at them with such interest; the small print was soft and written in beautiful cursive with such delicate strokes, it was barely readable but just enough to where he could fall in love with these stories. They told the stories of young men and their lovers. Their relationships were kept a secret-it was forbidden, the mullah's said. Amir thought it was odd and wondered why his mother had written such stories. If they really loved each other, why couldn't they be together? Why would his mother do such things, why would she? Amir was still too young to understand that prejudice extended far beyond the realm of race. You could hate people for a lot more reasons than just being a Hazara, and his mother knew.

Someone knocked on the door, startling Amir, who was deep in thought.

"Amir-jan," it was Ali, "are you coming down for lunch or do I just send Hassan up here with your food?"

"I'll go down, Ali. Just give me a minute." Amir said after a few seconds. He might as well, if not then everyone would get much more nervous and worried then they should.

"All right Amir-jan." Ali sounded relieved. "The table is ready and set. Come down whenever you want."

Amir listened while Ali walked away. The customary thumping sound of his limp leg scraping against the carpet soon faded away as he left the hall. Amir sighed; he had to get out of this funk. He couldn't stay this way forever.

He dragged himself out of bed and put his blue slippers on. Reaching for the door, he took the knob and turned it, opening it. He took one last look at his room and sighed. Tomorrow was Monday, which meant school, which meant a certain encounter with Assef.

For some reason his heart was thumping very loudly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Monday Morning

Amir sat at the table eating his breakfast. Naan with pomegranate jelly-his favorite. Hassan stood to the side ironing Amir's clothes, humming an old Hazara song. It felt like a typical Monday and Amir felt grateful. After being in such a foul mood for the whole week, Amir was happy that things were going back to normal. Or so it felt that way.

"So, Amir-jan," Hassan said while he packed Amir's lunch, "do you want to go to the movies afterschool today? I heard their playing a new Clint Eastwood movie at the Armaya Theater today." Hassan sounded excited and smiled with anticipation.

"That sounds like fun." Amir said. "Will Ali let you go though? I thought you had to help him with the corn today."

"I already talked to him and he said it was alright. He's pretty much giving up on the corn growing. They sprout but they always wither and die." Hassan said, he looked a little sad. Hassan never liked it when things died.

One time, when they were little, Amir received a detective kit for his birthday, with it came a large magnifying glass. He and Hassan went outside to see how small objects would look like up close. It was just simple curiosity, nothing harmful. They sat in the middle of the garage runway, looking at a line of ants as they marched their way through towards their large mound. Amir pointed the magnifying glass towards the ants. Watching in wonder as the little ants became giants in the line.

It was a hot summer and the sun was high in the sky that day. By accident, Amir tilted the magnifying glass in such a way that the sun rays passed through the glass, making a scorching bean of light fall upon the ants. To Amir's surprise and Hassan's horror, the ants began to burn up. Slowing burning away until they were reduced to scorched little husks, one by one all the ants began to fall and perish.

Hassan couldn't take it anymore and removed Amir's hand. Amir yanked it away.

"What's the matter with you?" Amir yelled.

"Please stop, Amir-jan." Hassan said desperately. "You're killing the ants."

"So?" Amir interjected. "It's not like they feel anything."

"That's not true Amir-jan." Hassan tried to explain. "They are Allah's creatures too; they feel as much as you or I do."

"Don't be stupid Hassan." Amir said. "If Allah had intended that the ants wouldn't be killed by a ray of light, he would have created them to withstand it."

Amir raised his magnifying glass and continued to burn the ants. Hassan, not able to bear it any longer, walked away and began to pray to Allah so that the ant's souls could reach safely to heaven.

"All right." Amir said. "I'll ask Baba for money when I get back from school."

"Amir!" Baba cried just then from his study. "Hurry up! I have to get to an important meeting right away and you're going to be late for school." While he finished eating his Naan, Baba came and pocked his head through the archway. He motioned to Amir to hurry up and then left.

Hassan gave Amir his packed lunch and said: "Have a nice day Amir-jan."

"Thanks." He said. "After we watch the movie we can play cowboys and Indians in the backyard."

Hassan smiled. "I'd really like that, Amir-jan."

And with that Amir was off. He got into Baba's 1971 black Mustang. They soared trough the tight streets of Kabul, blaring Indy music as they went. Baba was a bit of a reckless driver, but he had a form control over the vehicle. He felt safe, sitting alongside Baba. All the kids at Amir's schooled admired Baba's car and he couldn't blame them. It was one of the few American brand named cars in all of Kabul. Amir felt a sense of superiority when he rode alongside Baba. He felt like he was the king of the road, and that nothing could challenge him. A feeling that he never really got to feel on his own that often.

They made it to Amir's school in only a few minutes. Baba had given his ok for him and Hassan to go to the Armaya Theatre after school. Baba would pick him up and then he could walk the rest of the way with Hassan, seeing as the theater was fairly close to where they lived. Amir said goodbye to Baba. And just as he entered the school door, the bell rang.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In The School

Amir was anxious that day at school. He kept looking at the clock waiting for it to ring. He wasn't really paying attention to what the mullah was saying. They were memorizing some Arabic passages from the Koran that day. It was a difficult language and you had to stay attentive in order not to stumble on the words. But Amir wasn't really speaking the words, he was just miming them. What was the point or memorizing so many passages in Arabic? He didn't even understand what he was saying. It was pointless to him.

That was one of Baba's favorite key points to discuss whenever someone asked why he never went to azan. He would simply say that he didn't see the point in going to the mosque to kneel down with a bunch of sweaty men to recite prayers he didn't even understand. But if that person happened to be a mullah, he would just say he had week knees and couldn't stand the pain that came along with kneeling on the floor so long.

The majority of people in Kabul knew that Baba didn't have knee problems-the mullah's knew it too. In any case, Amir was desperate; he hadn't seen Assef in little over a week. He had gotten into a fight with some kid. For that reason, he had gotten suspended for a week. Amir didn't even know what the fight had been about, nor did he care. All he knew was that he felt a strange pang in his stomach and he so desperately wanted to get rid of it, fast.

Just then the clock rang, announcing recess. Amir packed his books and got his lunch getting ready to go outside. As he walked out the classroom's door he got sneak peak at Assef walking out of his classroom.

'So he's back.' Amir thought. 'And he looks ok. That's good. I wouldn't want him to get hurt too badly. Wait? What am I saying? What do I care if Assef gets hurt or not. He's a bully; he deserves every punch he gets.'

Amir was debating with himself again. This is what had been happening all last week. Amir was desperately trying to figure his feelings for Assef. Did he like him? Did he hate him? Assef wasn't a kind person, that much was pretty obvious. He would make fun of Ali and Hassan because they were Hazaras-but so did the majority of the boys in the school-so Assef's behavior there wasn't really out of the normal. He was condescending, and he wasn't afraid to oppose anybody who didn't agree with his views. But he was able to get out of trouble fairly easily with his people's skills. When Assef wasn't being menacing, he could be really flattering when he wanted to be.

But then there was that feeling in the pit of Amir's stomach every time he saw Assef. It was tingly sensation, almost as if someone was tickling the deepest innards of his stomach. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel good either. It would make him nervous and warm at the same time.

These feelings were causing so much confusion in Amir's head, it was like a twirling tornado inside of his mind. And seeing him here just made it so much worse.

Just then Assef turned and saw Amir. He smiled, his smile was warm, but the effect was slightly marred by that glint in his eyes. Whenever that glint was, it showed up in Assef's eyes, and you knew that he was up to no good. He motioned for Amir to follow him and then turned to the left, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction of the court yard.

Amir gulped, it was never a wise thing to disobey Assef. He followed, he felt like a lamp being sacrificed for the New Year. And that wasn't a pretty sight.

Amir rounded a corner and found Assef standing next to a deserted classroom. He opened the door and walked inside, Amir just stood in the darken hallway, what should he do? If a mullah or a student happened to walk by and find them in the classroom they would get in serious trouble. What would Baba think if he received a call from the school that Amir had been caught in an empty classroom during recess doing-doing what?

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" Assef asked imperiously.

Amir sighed. "I'm coming. But you don't have to treat me like a servant."

"I don't have to treat you like a servant, but it seems that speaking roughly to you is the only way you ever react to anything." Assef said, sounding almost defensive. "Don't forget to shut the door, servant," putting emphasis on the last word.

Amir shut the door and turned to Assef. "What do you want? Why are we in this dark room?" He asked.

"Did you miss me?" Assef asked, blowing away Amir's previous questions.

"What?" Amir asked, confused.

"I asked did you miss me. I was gone an entire week thanks to that idiotic Fahran." He said the latter's name with a snarl. "Besides, Kamal and Wali told me you were all zoomed out last week." With a smile he stepped closer to Amir. "They said you looked almost sad." He laughed. "So tell me, Amir-jan, how much did you really miss me?"

Amir gulped, he had totally forgotten about Kamal and Wali, they were Assef's own personal spies. Everything he said or did would be instantly reported to Assef.

Assef drew nearer and Amir tried to back away. But soon he was stopped by the door he had been standing next to. The door knob hit his back with a sharp cry from Amir, but he didn't say one word. He just looked up at Assef, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"What? Don't tell me you have become a mute all of a sudden. That won't due, Amir-jan. While I'll admit, you aren't the brightest boy, I do indeed like listening to your voice."

Amir remained silent and just backed up even more against the door. The door knob pressed even more into his skin,.

Assef continued advancing until he was face to face with Amir.

"Please, Amir-jan, speak to me." He sounded like he was pleading-almost. "It's been a week. Seven days since I last saw your face, your voice. And you know?" He said, tantalizingly raising his hand to cup Amir's cheek. "While I was suspended I had a lot of time to think about things. And the only thing my mind kept on going back to was to you." He lowered his head putting his lips next to Amir's ear. "I haven't stopped thinking it."

Amir was paralyzed. He was literally stuck between a door and a hard place. Outside the door lied the possibility of being caught and getting a beating by the head mullah and his trusty stick. Or Assef. He didn't know which one he proffered.

He was sweating and he could smell Assef. Really smell Assef. He smelled slightly of chlorine, likely because he spent so much time swimming in his pool, but also of saffron and mint. It was strong but not overwhelming.

'Damn this kid.' Assef thought. 'It's only been a week and I haven't been able to get him out of my head.'

Assef was close enough so he could smell Amir too. 'He smells like pomegranates. He always smells like pomegranates.'

Just then Assef couldn't take it anymore and kissed Amir. Amir dropped his lunch bag on the ground. He was shocked, if only for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arms around Assef and starting kissing him back tenderly.

Assef seemed to transform into a different person when he kissed Amir. He was sweet, almost caring.

'This isn't him.' Amir thought. 'This isn't the real him, or could it?'

Eventually they had to break apart for air. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms huffing slightly. Assef pressed his head against Amir's forehead and looked at him.

'He has such a cute face.' Assef thought. 'I don't know what's wrong with me. But I need more of this.'

"Amir-jan." He said.

"Yes, Assef-agha?" Amir said.

'That's odd.' Amir thought. 'I called him agha.'

'That's odd.' Assef thought. 'He called him agha. But I kinda like it.'

Assef smiled. "Listen Amir, I was thinking that maybe we could go to the Armaya Theater together this weekend. There's this new Clint Eastwood movie showing."

"Umm..well.." Amir liked the sound of that, to spend a day, all alone with Assef in a public place. He was just about to speak, to say yes when he thought about the earlier day.

Amir made a clicking sound in his throat; he had already promised Hassan that he was going to see the new Clint Eastwood movie with him later on that day. But as much as he hated to admit it, he would much rather go with Assef.

"Well," Amir started. "Baba and I were planning on seeing that movie today but I can lie and say that I'm sick so I can get out of it."

"You do that and tell me how it goes tomorrow. If all goes well we can go on Saturday. I'm sure agha Sahib will understand if you tell him you're going with me." He said with a proud smile.

Amir smiled back. "Very well. I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm sure Baba would approve."

"Hmm." Assef said and leaned in to give Amir another kiss. Just then the bell rang. "Damn. We better get out of here before the mullah's or the students enter the building." Assef said.

"Right." Amir said. He and Assef left the empty classroom. Assef walked Amir to his class. Kamal and Wali were standing in the hallway. They looked at Assef, they expected him to do or say something negative to Amir, but he didn't say anything. They gave each other an odd look. Assef just leaned against the beam of the door and talked amicably with Amir.

"What do you think that's about?" Kamal asked Wali.

"I don't know." Wali responded. "But knowing Assef he's probably has something working up."

Little did Amr know Wali was right. He wouldn't figure that out until the weekend. But for now he was happy. His mullah returned and he entered his classroom. Assef said goodbye. Now all he needed to do was get out of going to the movies with Hassan.

He didn't feel an inch of remorse all he cared about was going to the movies with Assef. It was such a strange thing. Sometimes the thing that causes you so much happiness in one point in time can cause you the greatest of heart aches in later years.


End file.
